themagicofhogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hercules Glydan
"I-I'm... I'm the most famous person in all of Greece. I'm... I-I'm an action figure" '' Hercules "Herc" Glydan (b. October 1, 2012) is a seventh year Gryffindor, currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hercules is known as the popular Quidditch player, and there's hardly a time when you don't see him surrounded by his dubbed 'fan club'. He's changed a lot throught his almost seven years at Hogwarts, going from a scrawney little boy to a bloke that many a girl dreams about. Contrary to his scandelous reputation, he's actually a very inexperienced guy, and most of his activities either envolve Quidditch, his favorite thing in the world, or Meg, his favorite person in the world. FC actor is played by Chace Crawford. Early Life Hercules Glydan was born on October 1, 1994 to Colin and Dorothy Spelman, a magical couple that, unable to take care of their infant son, gave him up for adoption. Helene and Ariston Glydan, a couple from Ilkley, a civil parish in West Yorkshire, in the North of England, adopted the boy, and he grew up in the small wizarding village. His mother stayed at home during the days, homeschooling Hercules and his older brother Phoebis, as there were no muggle schools in the area, while his father spent his days in his small garage located in town. A very prominent figure in Hercules' life is his Uncle Phil. Phil is an ex auror who over the years has come to the conclusion that his nephew needed to be trained more thoroughly in defense against the dark arts. Though some people claim to think he's a bit mad and can tend to go overboard, the two have a very close relationship, and though he has a very close relationship with his parents and brother, has an easier time speaking to his Uncle. Hercules only found out about his adoption at the age of seventeen, for his parents wanted to wait until he was considered of age. Hercules was more upset that Helene and Ariston had not told him about his past more so than he was about the fact that he was adopted. He has a very close relationship with his parents; Ariston especially. But he still wants to meet his birth parents. Not wanting to hurt the people he calls mum and dad, Hercules has avoided telling them of this plan, and plans to make the trip sometime after his seventh year. Personality ''Under Construction Talents Flying/Quidditch Under Construction Pickup Lines Under Construction Relationships Megara "Meg" Thomas Under Construction Audrey Ramirez Under Construction Lucy Fiers Under Construction Flynn Rider Under Construction Timetable A Days: Charms Muggle Studies Astronomy B Days: Defense Against the Dark Arts Potions History of Magic Transfiguration Quotes "Wow. What a day. First that restaurant by the bay. And then that, that play, that, that, that Oedipus thing. Man, I thought I'' had problems." "I didn't know that playing hooky could be so much fun" "Aren't you... a damsel in distress?" "But, Father, I've defeated every single monster I've come up against. I-I'm... I'm the most famous person in all of Greece. I'm... I-I'm an action figure" "You know, wh-when I was a kid, I-I would have given anything to be exactly like everybody else" "So what's in Thebes?" "Pardon me. It seems to me that what you folks need is a hero." "Uh, uh, uh, I'm, um, uh, uh, uh... Hercules. My... my name is Hercules." "Kids? Trapped? Phil, this is great." "Father, this is the moment I've always dreamed of. But a life without Meg, even an immortal life, would be... empty. I... I wish to stay on earth with her. I finally know where I belong." "There are worse things." "I need your help. I want to become a hero, a true hero." "''The Argo?"